The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a structure of a portable electronic apparatus such as a compact information processor, a compact computer and a compact word processor equipped with a display, a keyboard, and a cover for the keyboard.
To make the electronic apparatus compact, conventionally, a keyboard or a display per se may be made compact or the arrangement of the keyboard and the display may be devised. However, the compactness of the keyboard and the display leads to the problems that the size of and the space between the key tops is made small and the display panel is made small. This causes the key operability and the display visibility to be reduced, disadvantageously.